The present disclosure relates to the field of computer systems, and more specifically, to image processing. With social networking being a part of the daily life of people, people may browse webpages with texts and pictures. In particular, with the popularity of social networking, users may write articles with pictures, such as related to travel stories or food, in order to share their experiences. Due to network statuses or processing capabilities, loading various images can be slow such as when users are browsing an article with lots of pictures, in particular pictures having high resolution. At times, users may stop reading until the complete picture is loaded. Mobile computing in such environments may further impact user experience.
To positively impact various challenges, a user may disable the load of pictures when reading articles with many high resolution pictures in order to accelerate the load of all texts in the article and make users read more smoothly. This solution may save the network traffic. However, users may lose the opportunity to browse the pictures. It may be challenging for a user to understand the article well such as if there is key information included in the disabled picture.